Pokeworld (titre temporaire)
by Harawa
Summary: Dans le futur, les jeux de réalités virtuels ont remplacé les bons vieux jeux sur console. Finalement, un jeu sur l'univers de Pokemon sort enfin. Suivez la route d'un nouveau joueur et découvrez les nouveaux mondes de Pokémons


Salut tout le monde. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien poster donc voici quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent.

Là, vous vous dites surement "Punaise, elle exagère. Elle recommence une nouvelle fanfiction alors qu'elle n'a pas fini les autres. Et en plus, c'est sur Pokemon"

Alors c'est compliqué. Cette fanfiction sur Pokemon est spéciale. Ces derniers temps, je lis et regarde pas mal de manga et d'animé sur le principe des jeux en réalité virtuel comme Half prince et Sword art online. Je trouve l'idée de vivre en quelques sortes une nouvelle vie dans un autre monde passionnant et ça faisait un moment que je me disais qu'il faudrait un jour que j'en fasse une. Mais en même temps, je voulais faire une fanfic sur Pokemon, car, je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer, j'adore l'univers de Pokemon. Et j'ai soudain eut l'idée que ça pourrait être interessant de faire un fanfic sur un monde virtuel sur Pokemon au lieu de reprendre les personnages des jeux reprits mainte et mainte fois.

Si je poste cet intro maintenant, c'est que je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Il va me falloir beaucoup de personnages et leur Pokémon et j'ai un peu du mal à me décider pour les différentes équipes. C'est pour cela que je fais appelle à vous pour que vous me proposiez votre personnage et vos pokemons que vous utilisez dans vos jeux. Cela me permettra de mieux me concentrer sur l'histoire.

Je cherche des dresseurs que pourrait rencontre le perso personnage, qui pourrait l'accompagnait, mais aussi des champions d'arène, le conseil de quatre, le champion de la région ainsi que les commandants de la team de la région. Je précise que je ne prendrais aucun personnage des séries de jeux originel.

Voilà, donc si vous être intéressé, remplissait la partie qui serra sous les règlements et envoyait le moi par mp (histoire que tous est la surprise). Comme je compte pas la travaillé avant un moment, ça vous laissera le temps de me faire des propositions.

Pour ce qui est des autres fanfictions, comme je vous l'ai dit dans mercenaire éternelle, je suis actuellement entrain de réaliser un projet qui me tient à coeur. Malheureusement, ça n'avance pas aussi bien que je l'aurais espéré. C'est pourquoi je vais me remettre à écrire les autres.

Je vais d'abords finir le chapitre en cours de Mercenaire éternelle avec de la mettre en pause pour l'instant. Ensuite je travaillerais sur La captive du démon, qui ait ma plus vieille fanfiction, suivit de descente en enfer, qui ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de chapitre. Je finirais ensuite Sois mienne, mon objet.

Pour ce qui est de Dévore moi, je ne sais pas si un jour je vais l'écrire. J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a longtemps et je n'ai toujours pas d'idée de comment va évoluer l'histoire. Je verrais bien.

Sur ce, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce message et j'espère avoir de nombreuse proposition. A bientôt je l'espère.

* * *

**Règle du jeu Pokémon en ligne:**

Commencement: 

Le joueur ne peut pas changer de sexe à sa création.

Le joueur n'a le droit qu'à un compte à la fois.

Le joueur peut customiser son avatar ou garder sa vraie apparence à sa guise.

Le joueur doit utiliser un pseudo et non son véritable nom.

Lors de la création de l'avatar, le joueur doit choisir son Pokémon de départ. Son Pokémon dépendra de sa ville natale. Ils y a donc deux possibilités de scénario:

Le joueur est originaire de la ville de départ et a donc le choix entre les trois Pokémons de base.

Le joueur est originaire d'une autre ville et a donc le choix entre trois autres Pokémons au hasard. Les types dépendent de la ville.

Chaque joueur, peut importe la ville d'origine, débute à la ville de départ où lui serra remis sa carte de dresseurs, ses premières Pokéballs et son Pokédex.

Jouabilité:

Le joueur ne peut avoir que six Pokémons sur lui. Un Pokémon ne connait que quatre attaques à la fois.

Le joueur ne peut posséder que dix Pokémons par région.

Le joueur peut faire partis d'un clan composé maximum de cinq joueurs. Les Pokémons de ses joueurs se lient alors d'amitié et peuvent développé des attaques combiné pour combat en équipe.

Le joueur ne peut pas rentrer dans un bâtiment privé si il n'a pas été invité par le propriétaire, NPC ou joueur. Les lieux publics ne sont ouvert que le jour, sauf pour le centre Pokémon.

Les Pokémons ont des jauges de fatigue, de faim et de soif. L'avatar peut en avoir aussi, si le joueur le décide.

Le joueur et ses Pokémons ne peuvent pas mourir. Si un Pokémon a faim ou est épuisé, il est inutilisable.

Lorsque le joueur n'a plus de Pokémon, il doit se rendre au centre Pokémon le plus proche. Aucune action ne lui serra permis tant que cela ne serra pas fait. Il ne pourra donc ni être défié en duel, ni être attaqué par des Pokémons sauvages, ni faire une quelconque autre activité.

Combat officiel:

Le joueur peut combattre les champions de chaque villes pour obtenir un badge. Les Champions sont des joueurs choisit par le système. Le Champions ne peuvent pas voyager à travers le monde et doit rester à proximité de sa ville. Si il veut renoncer à son titre pour de nouveau voyager, il doit contacter un maître du jeu et attendre qu'un nouveau champion soit choisis.

Une fois tout les deux mois, les possesseurs de huit badge peuvent participer à un tournoi. Le vainqueur aura la possibilité de se battre contre le conseil de quatre de la région, puis le champion en titre. Les badges ne fonctionnent que dans la région où ils ont étaient obtenu.

Le conseil des quatre et le champion en titre sont des joueurs choisit selon certains critères. Contrairement aux champions d'arènes, ils ont la possibilité de voyager. Par contre, il ne peuvent pas démissionner de leur rôle.

Lorsqu'un joueur bat le champion en titre, il a la possibilité de le remplacer ou de refuser le poste. Dans le premier cas, les conseils des quatre actuels serra dissous et des sélections seront organisé pour choisir le nouveau conseil. Seuls pourront se présenter les joueurs possédant huit badges.

Dans le deuxième cas, le joueur obtiendra juste un titre et quelques privilèges mais restera un joueur lambda.

Evènement:

Différents évènements seront organisé durant le jeu. Ils peuvent ciblé une ville ou des joueurs choisit au hasard.

Il existe différent types d'évènement:

Apparition de Pokémons rares: tous les joueurs peuvent y participer. L'évènement durera un temps déterminé.

Attaque d'une ville par une organisation criminelle: une ville peut-être prise d'assaut pour une raison ou une autre par la team de la région. N'importe quel joueur peut participer à l'event. Il durera jusqu'à ce que le chef des opérations soit battu. Certains de ces Events sont caché. Les gagnants du précédent Event seront avertis du suivant. Pour plus de réalisme, les chefs d'opéations sont également des joueurs qui ont accepté cette tache. En dehors des events, ce sont des joueurs normaux, ils ne peuvent donc pas être combattu en tant que membre de teams.

Capture d'un Pokémon légendaire: ces events sont très rares et ne concerne que des joueurs ayant été choisi selon certains critères. Seuls les joueurs choisit son concerné. L'event peut finir par la capture d'un Pokémon légendaire.

Pokémon légendaire:

Il y a trois type de Pokémon légendaire:

Le Légendaire Voyageur: ce légendaire choisit un dresseur selon une liste de critères et le suit durant un temps. Ce Pokémon n'est pas compté comme appartenant au dresseur mais il peut se battre pour lui. Si le légendaire décide de ce battre, le joueur ne pourra pas utiliser durant le combat son sixième Pokémon. Le légendaire n'a pas de Pokéballs et reste donc toujours avec le dresseur sauf lorsque celui entre dans une ville, les légendaires restant à l'écart des grandes concentration de joueur et de npc. Le Pokémon finira par quitter le joueur et disparaître jusqu'à ce qu'il choisit un autre joueur.

Le Légendaire capturable: ce légendaire peut-être capturé à la suite d'une série d'event par un dresseur. Ce dernier obtient donc un nouveau Pokémon qui ne rentre pas dans la limite des dix. Le dresseur ne peut avoir qu'un légendaire à la fois. Il peut y avoir plusieurs exemplaires des légendaires capturables, mais ils sont tout de même très peu nombreux.

Le Légendaire Unique: ce légendaire peut-être capturé à la suite d'une série d'event par un dresseur. Cependant, le légendaire étant nécessaire à l'existence du monde Pokémon, il ne peut être enfermé dans un Pokéball. Lors de la capture, la Pokéball en question se changera en marque apparaissant sur l'avant bras gauche du joueur. Le joueur pourra appelé le Pokémon par l'intermédiaire de cette marque. Si le joueur utilise sa marque, il ne pourra pas utiliser son sixième Pokemon durant le combat.

Les légendaires ne peuvent être utilisé lors de combat officielle.

Les légendaires peuvent être utilisé contre des champions d'arènes, le conseil de quatre, le champion en titre ou les commandants d'opérations des teams.

Ces derniers, si il possède un légendaire, ne peuvent l'utiliser que lorsque l'adversaire en a un lui aussi (cette règle ne s'applique pas au champion en titre).

Un légendaire peut être relâché.

Nouvelle région:

Seul la région de Kanto est disponible. Lors de l'apparition des nouvelles régions, de nouvelles réglès pourrait faire leur apparition.

Pokémon et type utilisable:

Actuellement, seule les Pokémons de la première générations sont utilisable. Les types Acier, Ténèbres et Fée n'existe pas.

Si un Pokémon de la génération apparait, cela signifie que la prochaine région serra bientôt activé.

* * *

Pseudo:

Age:

Sexe:

Cheveux:

Yeux:

Taille:

Corpulence:

Vétements:

Pokémon de l'équipe (Surnom si il en a un):

Pokémon supplémentaire:

Rôle souhaité (mettez au moins deux histoire que si le rôle est déjà prix, vous ayez des chances de voir votre perso dans un rôle)


End file.
